Riku's Story
by Slightly76
Summary: Okay, this story, obviously, is about riku. so if you love riku, read it. oh, and please please review! Even if you have before!
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I dont own it. 

The events from the previous night seemed to mingle with each other into a blur in Riku's memory. His head ached. He clenched his eyes to dull the pain.

Wondering whether or not he was facing the consequences of a night of chugging too much chocolate syrup with Sora, Tidus, and Wakka last night, or something else, he sat up.

Holding his head, he opened his eyes. He looked around to see he wasn't in his familiar, comforting room, but somewhere else. There wasn't much to see. A breeze raised red dust from the cold, dry earth. Small plants sprouted from the ground, but a red sun beat down on any life that sprang from the earth.

Fighting the pangs of hunger in his stomach that weakened him, he rose in this wasteland. What good was an empty world? He stumbled forward and made his staggering way towards nothing.

Where were his friends? Kairi? Sora?

A small village existed only a few miles away. The people there were proud, and respectable. They all followed a strict code, and had high expectations of eachother. All fulfilled their expectations, except one.

Ziya was almost fifteen years old. Her eyes were a dark green, except for the golden ring around her pupils, much unlike the rest of the village's caramel-brown eyes.

Opposed to the blonde hair of her family and friends, she had ebony hair. Her skin was a light olive color, instead of the dark tan skin of everyone else.

Not only did her looks set her apart. She possessed more spirit than her village combined. She made mistakes, and her imperfection showed. Instead of following the rules, and life set before her, she wrote her own story.

Alone, different, the misfit plotted in secret her departure from her world. She knew her dad had a gummi, though why was a mystery to her. It was hidden miles from the town. The only way to make it was to skip school, and walk to it on foot.

Now, the day had past, and Ziya was growing weary. She entertained the thought of turning back, but knew it was too late.

The night was darker than she'd ever seen it. She stopped, because she could hardly see her hand in front of her face.

Riku, exhausted from he yet beginning, felt hunger and fatigue consume him. He couldn't walk any further. He tripped on a rock, and collided painfully with the ground.

Looking up, he saw a pair of yellow eyes walking toward a barely visible figure.

The next theing he witnessed was a struggle between the figure and the eyes, at the end of which the figure lost. He can't explain it even now, but something caused him to pull himself out of his place of forsaken strength and defend the fallen character.

The dark creature was immune to Riku's powerful blows, but fled just the same.

As Riku turned to investigate the unconscious person, he was caught off guard by lights. Flashlights headed towards him. He could hear voices. Then he collapsed.


	2. Acquaintance

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I probably don't own it.

_Riku headed into the Secret Place on the Destiny Islands, thinking he would be alone. He was taken by surprise when he saw a hooded man standing there._

_"Who are you? What're you doing here?" Riku inquired._

_The shadowy man replied in a menacing voice, "I've come to see the door to this world"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Do you seek other worlds?"_

_"I can give you the power you want."_

_Riku stared at him in wonderment._

_"What the heck are you talking about?"_

A pleasant scent filled the room in which Riku lay. Instead of the unfriendly, cold earth he found himself upon yesterday, Riku rested in a welcoming, comfortable room, in the softest bed on which he ever slept.

The last thing he remembered was defending the unknown person from that horrible creature. Now he was here.

Forsaking the kind, sanctuary that was this bed, Riku exited the cozy room to enter a short hall leading to a delicious aroma.

A tall, heavy built man with blonde hair and blue eyes greeted him, but before words could be said, people surrounded Riku. All of them with blonde hair blue eyes and dark skin.

They swarmed him with questions until the tall one spoke out. "Give him some room, people." With his huge arms he moved the crowd away from Riku, saying, "Let me have a look at him."

The tall man stood before Riku, gazing upon him as though taking a mental photograph of what he saw.

Feeling awkward in the mans gaze, Riku asked, "Where am I? Who are they? Who are you?" The man chuckled. "My name's Khalon, this is my house, and they were just leaving."

Khalon glanced at the crowd that gathered around himself and Riku. Grudgingly, they dispersed.

"You must be starving. Follow me."

Khalon led Riku into the dining room, and sat down at the table. "Have a seat," he gestured to the empty seat at the table.

Riku sat down. "Umm... Why am I here?"

"Well I wouldn't just leave the man who saved my daughter's life in the middle of nowhere, could I?" Khalon smiled.

"No, I guess not. Have there been any people besides myself who've been here?"

"Huh? Oh, no. You're the only one. What's taking so long for breakfast? Ziya! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" The doors to the kitchen opened and Ziya entered the dining room carrying a tray containing breakfast.

She stumbled as she set the tray on the table. Riku took a mental picture of the young woman in front of him.

She sported a silky red tank top accompanied by a striped dark pink/light pink transparent shirt that draped the edges of her shoulders.

Her black, baggy pants drooped, and barely hung onto her hips. Zippers, pockets, and gold buttons covered them.

Her thick, braided, black hair came down to her calves, and her bangs seemed to rebel from the way they should have lain on her forehead, and stood wherever they pleased.

Still, her appearance complemented her smile, and flattered her figure. Youthful energy burned in her eyes.

"This is my daughter, Ziya," Khalon looked at his daughter, "And this is…"

"Riku," Riku finished for Khalon.

"Ah, yes. Riku. Ziya, this is Riku."

Ziya smiled at Riku and, out of duty held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Riku."

"Likewise" Riku extended his hand and shook hers. He turned to Khalon. "Are you sure you haven't seen anybody?"

"I assure you, the only people you'll find here are the ones who were born, and raised here."

"I need to find my friends."

"I have a gummi ship. You can use it to on your journey. And take Ziya with you."

Ziya and Riku looked at each other in disbelief. Ziya wanted to leave, but she hadn't expected her chance to be handed to her.

"Thanks, Khalon, but I think I should go alone."

"Don't be silly. She owes you her life. She belongs to you. If you didn't take her, she'd be a disgrace to all her people."

Angrily, Ziya stormed off.

"You've done enough to repay me. I need to find my friends."

Khalon frowned. "Fine, but you'll stay for one more day. In order to prepare for your voyage."

**Darker Skittles: So, there's chapter two. I want to voice my opinion about all the RikuxSora fics. I think they are nasty and wrong. I also believe Kairi is undeserving of Riku, though she makes a great match with Sora.**

the more you review, the happier I am. the happier I am, the more I write.


	3. A quarrel

Disclaimer- I've been a little vague about my last two disclaimers. I dont own Riku(wish I did) or anybody from Kingdom Hearts. I do, however, own Ziya, her family, and her world. Made 'em up myself.

_Riku had known about the keyhole for years. He often visited the secret place, but this was the first time he would look upon the keyhole while possessing the key to unlock it._

_After night passed over the island, and it's inhabitants had gone to bed, Riku snuck off to the secret place._

Riku saught shade under the tree near the edge of the village. He looked out at the vast desert which trapped the village, and its inhabitants, and something felt familiar about its endless possibilities, but harsh reality.

Below him, the world moved, and behind him, people lived, but Riku was still under the cool shade.

A leaf descended to where he sat, and brought is attention to the tree. He looked up and there he saw a girl laying in a branch in no different state than he.

Riku noted the determination, and desparation on her face. He spoke up.

"There's more room down here."

Ziya looked down.

"Oh, its you. What do you want?"

"Not the happiest elf in the North Pole, are you?"

She climbed down the tree, but jumped from the last branch and sat near Riku.

"What's to be happy about when you live in a prison? I wish I could leave. Dad's probably sent people off to the the gummi ship for you. How did you end up here?"

Riku thought for a moment how to explain the darkness he watched embrace his world. His arrival at his present location was still a mystery to him.

"I don't know. But I need to find my friends."

There was a moment of silent between them. Riku looked at the ground. He wondered where Kairi could be. Was she safe? He would find her. He'd protect her.

Ziya looked up at him.

"I was trying to run away. Trying to escape this. It was so dark last night, I couldn't see what was attacking me. It had me beat. I would have died if not for you. Living this life, it would have been better if you'd have let it kill me."

Riku looked at her. "You're a selfish girl."

"Please! Let me come with you! I won't get in your way. Just get me out of here!"

"I wanted to leave my prison, also. I wanted to see new worlds. I never expected to do it without them. There's still so much I'm curious about..."

"Then take me with you!"

Riku was getting annoyed with the girl beside him.

"I don't need you with me. I don't want you to come. You're a nuissance."

Riku stood up and began to leave.

"Oh yeah? Well you know what I think of you? Your rude! And you don't care about anything! You don't know a thing! I wouldn't want to go with you if my life depended on it!"

Riku turned around.

"Good. Then we agree."


	4. A beginning

Disclaimer: The only things I own are Ziya, her family, friends, and world. Everything else doesnt belong to me. Therefore, the aren't mine. Which means I don't own them. Meaning that Ziya and her homies are all that I can call my own...

Riku made a mistake when he wandered to the main part of town, and he quickly payed for that mistake.

At this point, Riku preferred the company of only himself. Instead, swooning girls, and excited young men filled the remainder of his day.

He possessed the company of the inhabitants of a world, but his focus was Kairi. He forced a mask over himself, but meditated solely on the rescue of Kairi, and finding Sora.

No doubt Sora was fine. Riku knew Sora was strong, he knew Sora's determination could pull him through, or at least keep his head on his shoulders long enough for Riku to find him.

Riku's main concern was Kairi. Kairi wasn't a weakling, but the thought of the love so dear to him alone, without his protection burned fear into his veins. He had to find her.

Within a few hours, Riku was ready to make his departure. He carried the provisions Ziya's father had so graciously bestoyed upon him from the room in wich he awoke at the beginning of the day.

Ziya aroused herself from the couch in the living room, but Khalon wasn't present. Riku noticed the negative energy residing in the air.

He also took note of blotchiness of Ziya's face, and the red in her eyes. She ran her hands across her face as if to wipe away the evidence of her distress.

She half chuckled, and dressed herself with a pathetic cover-up smile, but failed to say a word.

"Something wrong?" Riku leaned against the wall as he questioned her in and indifferent tone.

"Nothing you'd be interested in," she retorted.

"You're probably right." He began to examine his feet. They're so big. That's gotta be bigger than any one's head.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

Riku found that the despairing look Ziya wore entertaining, and a smile spread his lips. He chuckled.

Khalon entered, his large body almost too big for the door's frame.

Ziya turned, and the two stood silent for a moment. Khalon's normal cheerfulness had been wiped away, and a look of true anger and rage replaced it.

Still, Khalon contained these foreign emotions, and Ziya walked off. Khalon's smile returned as he turned to Riku.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yah"

Riku arrived in another world. This one vastly different from the previous wasteland he visited.

He found himself in a brightly lit ballroom, brilliantly decorated with vibrant colors. The room itself gleamed with the anticipation of a soon-to-be-had party.

The room was currently empty, but lively music echoed. Riku looked around.

"Where the motorola did you take us?" A voice from behind Riku startled him.

He whirled around to see who it was.

_Yah, so I finally updated. It took me forever. Hope you enjoy it and if you don't, too bad, but I thought it was pretty neat. No flashback this time, but next chappy, you'll meet another homie I made up._


	5. A new face

_Bob Ross walks in_

_Bob: Hello, I'm Bob Ross. I like to paint, and, as you can see, I have a 'fro. I like happy trees. DarkerSkittles doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. She doesnt own me either, but she did make up Ziya, and maybe, some other people. Depends, do you recognize them?_

**_DS: Nice disclaimer, huh?_**

"Where the motorola did you take us?" A voice from behind Riku startled him.

He whirled around to see who it was.

Ziya stood completely baffled, and a little frustrated, as she looked back at Riku.

Riku shook his head and turned around. "I don't know why you followed me."

Ziya's face tightened, her frustration growing. "Neither do I..."

A faint sound caught the attention of the two youth. They turned in the direction of the pitter patter of small feet, where they faced a brief space of floor, and a door.

The noise grew slightly louder, but remained fairly quiet. Finally the door opened, revealing a small but mature girl standing in the doorway.

Riku could tell she was around 14, but she was built nothing like Ziya. She was petite, with shoulder length, layered, blonde hair. Her skin was lightly darker than Ziya's.

She wore a pink tiara, and a pink, fluffy dress that matched with her light violet eyes. She was so neatly dressed, and oozed with perky femininity, yet something about her seemed level headed, and down to earth.

Riku felt a connection with her almost instantly. He could almost tell she was mature, calm, and caring. He would much rather have a person like her help him find Kairi than, the clumsy, loud, and hot headed tomboy who was currently following him.

_**Darker Skittles:I havent updated in ages.I actually wasnt gonna continue writing. ThenI got a review, and felt happy, soI wrote. See? If you review, I'll write.**_


End file.
